


Selfish

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Lovestruck [9]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Crying, Death, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: Alex holds onto MC through her last moments; AU wherein MC fought against the gods to remain herself and won- at a price.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Series: Lovestruck [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Selfish

“I’m sorry,” she tells them, in a whisper that fills the room. “I was selfish.”

Alex holds her hand and squeezes it, shaking their head. The tightness in their chest grows, and that can hardly respond to her through the pain her words bring them.

“No,” they manage to say. “Don’t say that.”

And she smiles at them, and it’s almost enough to convince them everything will be okay. Her smiles could always do that- make them believe in the best outcome, even when hope was running thin. But this time, it’s not quite enough; not with the blood dribbling down her chin.

“But I was,” she insists, and takes a rattling breath. “I spit on my mother’s legacy, turned my back on the gods...” She lowers her voice. “Hurt you.”

She looks up at them then, with those eyes that held all the love in the world even amidst her pain. It must take all the strength she has, but she lifts her hand and brushes it along Alex’s cheek, ignoring the red streak she leaves behind. There’s a sadness that fills her then, deep and unsettling to see in her gaze.

“I’m so sorry.”

It breaks them.

It breaks their heart into a million pieces, all jagged and sharp and too much to hold in. The building sorrow they kept at bay for her sake gives, and it’s all they can do to sob, holding her as close as they can without hurting her more.

“No, no, no, please,” they cry, bending their torso over her as if to shield her from the world. “Don’t say that. Please. I don’t care what you’ve done!”

They nearly shout their words at her, and she blinks at them, confused.

“Alex...”

“No. Listen to me,” they say, and they place their forehead against hers. “You should _never_ have to apologize for wanting to live.” Their voice breaks. “It isn’t selfish to want to live.”

Something in her softens at that, affection clear on her face. She takes a moment to get another breath, and it’s enough for Alex to hold on tighter.

“Thanks for saying so.” She sighs and closes her eyes, and the tendril of fear that’s been working its way around their heart tightens.

“I’ll say it a thousand times, if you ask me to.” 

She doesn’t respond, and they fear the worst until they feel her hand squeeze their own. That alone seems to sap the last of her energy, and her body goes limp against theirs.

“I’ve got you,” they promise, far too late. “I’m here, now. I’m here.”

Alex repeats them every now and again, a mantra, a wish that their words alone can save her, though deep in their heart they know it can only bring her comfort. It’s enough for them to keep going.

“Alex.”

There’s a finality in her voice that nearly steals their voice. But for her, they could do anything. For her, they _would_ do anything.

“Yes?”

Through their tears, they watch as she opens her eyes again.

“Will you remember me?”

Pain lances through their heart, and they squeeze her hand for all they’re worth. The question brings on a fresh wave of tears as they take a shuddering breath.

“Always. I’ll always remember you.”

She manages a pleased sound, and another small smile.

“Thank you.”

She closes her eyes, and then, she leaves them.

“I love you,” they murmur into her skin, before they break completely and weep, all their grief and anger pouring out of them, their agony clawing its way up their throat until they’re wailing out their despair.

Their cries echo through the Pantheon, and it only emphasizes what they already know.

Olympus is empty, the gods have gone, and Alex is completely and utterly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
